A New Past
by Hi-TechMe
Summary: Cynder wants a new past. Her wish is granted, and the entire world is sent back in time to right before the Dark Armies attacked the Temple, and the Guardians manage to save the eggs. Rewritten!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone.

I wrote a Spyro fic.

It's about Cynder wanting a new past and she gets one.

But then she meets 'herself' because all the events replays themselves.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

A New Past

Prologue

It was a quiet night. Not a cloud in the sky and the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

Two dragons and a dragonfly were standing in the Temple garden.

"I'm leaving, Spyro," Cynder said hesitantly.

"But why?" Spyro asked, distraught by the declaration.

"After all the things I done, I just can't stay," she said calmly.

"Cynder, no one blames you for what happened," Spyro said.

"Speak for yourself," Sparx said, clearly implying that he, in fact, does so.

"Sparx!" Spyro called out, trying to put Sparx back in place.

"No, Sparx is right and when every day goes by, I'm reminded of it," she said.

"Cynder, I don't want you to go," Spyro nearly pleaded.

"Goodbye Spyro." She then ran away, leaving Spyro to just stare after her.

* * *

"I wish I could get a new past," Cynder said quietly to herself.

"So, you wanna have a new past, is that right? 'Cause I can do that," said a mysterious voice.

"Yes, I do," Cynder whispered in reply.

Then, one of the big rocks next to her began to shake terribly. And then it literally broke off the ground and levitated into midair, where it crumbled in hundreds of bits, revealing a pink dragoness in the pile of stones.

"Who… are you?" Cynder looked at the newcomer, trying to process what had just happened.

"I am Ember. My friend and I got our eggs smashed under the raid on the Temple."

"But how…?" Cynder said, still not on a level of understanding.

"Oh, it's my necklace, you see. I'm from a parallel universe, really." Ember explained.

"Okay… You said something about changing my past, earlier?" Cynder said, having regained composure.

"Oh right, now, which moment in time is bothering you?"

"The raid on the Temple! I don't want my egg to be stolen!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Okay then," she said as she fidgeted with her necklace. "Oh, I'm sorry but, _Time Editor v2 _can only be activated by kissing…" Ember said slowly.

"It's okay," Cynder said casually.

"It is?" Ember asked.

"I would do anything to fix my flaws,"

They kissed and _Time Editor v2_ got activated. A very bright flash appeared and then everything got erased.

* * *

Okay, now that the present have been erased, how is the past going to be? Read to find out. (And review!)


	2. Chapter 2

A New Past 

Chapter 1

At the Temple were four eggs, a red, a pink, a black and a purple. Soon, these eggs would hatch into four young dragons, two males and two females. But they would hatch in a troubled time.

_One of these eggs is the dragon who the prophecies foretold. I should have hidden them earlier, but I thought they were safe… How could I've been so wrong? _

"The Temple is under attack! Save them!" Voltaire shouted.

_No. The Dark Armies have reached the Temple already._

I panicked as I thought of how to get the eggs out of here and to safety. That is when I found the basket. I put the eggs within and flew away to the Silver River.

Arriving, I put the basket in the water; the river would take it far away from here.

"May the Ancestors look after you. May the Ancestors look after us all." I shouted after it.

* * *

The basket stopped in a faraway swamp, next to family of dragonflies, who had stopped to wonder what kind of creature could live in such eggs and almost right after, the eggs hatched. They named them Flame, Ember, Cynder and Spyro and they raised them as their own, along with Sparx, a dragonfly who was born the same day.

10 years had passed. The dragon fledglings, completely oblivious to their origins, were playing tag with Sparx that day.

"Hey Sparx, we not allowed in there," Spyro said, looking at a cave in front of them.

"Nothing bad gonna happen," Sparx said carelessly as he zoomed ahead.

In the shadows of the cave hid an ape just waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Watch out!" Flame screamed, as he saw the ape taking a slash at Sparx with his sword. Spyro screamed too, but instead of word, flames came out. The ape was roasted as the fire hit him head on.

"Dude! Was that fire you were breathing?" Sparx said in amazement.

Suddenly, another ape jumped at them. Spyro tried at breathing fire again, but instead ice flew from his mouth, encasing the ape in an ice cube.

"Let's get out of here!" Flame said, urging them to leave the place as fast as possible.

"We were attacked by a couple of apes, but Spyro just burnt and froze them," Sparx said, still in awe of what happened. "You don't believe me, tell them, Spyro."

"Yes, it's true, I got angry and I opened my month and whoosh… flames and fire, ice and blizzards everywhere…"

"We knew this day would come," said Mother Dragonfly.

"What day?" Spyro wondered.

"The day we have to tell you the truth," said Father Dragonfly.

That day Spyro and co. learned that they weren't native to the swamp, that they were exiles from a faraway land, where war raged on and on. Not long after that night they decided to venture forth and find their home.

"We're leaving, Sparx."

"You're leaving your pal behind,"

"We're not leaving you behind, we're leaving you were you belong,"

When they had almost gotten to the end of the swamp, they saw a dragonfly fly up to them.

"Yeah, best friends hold together," Sparx said, looking determined.

When they exited the swamp, they heard the sound of something huge just fly past them. Although they did not see anything, it scared them and they ran away.

* * *

They had gone quite far when they saw a creature akin to themselves.

"You're... you're alive?" The red dragon said, "but it's too late... too late."

"Too late for what? Who are you? Do you know me? Where do I come from?" Spyro said, "What are you? ... What are we? ... WHAT AM I!"

"You mean you don't know?" The newcomer sincerely surprised.

"Does it sound like they know?" Sparx said.

"You're dragons. When you were just eggs, it was my job to protect you..." He said. "It was my job to protect all of you…"

"There are others?" Said Cynder

"Others? There were. There were four of us. Guardians that is, and we had one job: ensure that all the eggs were hatched. It was the Year of the Dragon, after all, and our very survival depended on those eggs... but the Temple and Grotto are now gone... overrun by..."

"Temple? What Temple? Can you take us? Can we see it? Where we come from, I mean?" Flame said.

"No, no. Who knows what forces occupy the Temple now. What state it's in? You don't understand. After they come for you..."

"They? Who are they? And why did they come for us?" Spyro asked.

"Because the prophecies spoke of a Purple Dragon, a dragon born only once every ten generations. You." Pointing straight at Spyro.

"You? Does that mean him? Wait, this guy? Spyro some special once in a purple thing? Ha ha, I think you might have mixed that one up. Woo, that's a little... bit of a stretch. I've heard some, ah, doozies in my day, but that takes the cake," Sparx said.

"Spyro is it? Well, Spyro. I assure you, and your friends, that I'm telling you the truth. The Dark Armies attacked intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us. They nearly succeeded... and then they lay siege to the other islands. We were at war. For many years we fought all over the islands. Brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master, who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. The three Guardians and I led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe. Then, when we were beginning to turn the tide... Cinder came. Cinder was... is... monstrous, horrific, fortuitous, a black dragon that fills the skies with terror, an unstoppable force of nature..."

"Ah, yeah, you had me on ferocious. Listen, sounds like that thing that was chasing us," said Sparx.

"Yes, she still searches for me... and years ago I watched as Cinder plucked the other Guardians from the fields of battle, like so many ripe grapes from a vine. Without them, our cause is lost. Only I, Ignitus, managed to escape, not that it matters. Cinder now rules all... and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done." Ignitus continued on.

"Wow... sounds... fun. I wanna hang out with this guy," Sparx said.

"Yeah, why have you given up? We just find out that I'm this special dragon, and you tell me all is lost? That we have no home or family left? We've come way too far to give up now. I wanna see where we come from." Spyro said.

"Hold on, savior boy, were you not listening to this guy? He's talking about flying dragon, and war, and horrible... this is bad stuff, alright? I don't know if we're hearing the same thing..."

"Yes, Spyro, it's not as simple as that. It's true, the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon destined to a stamp on this age, but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now." Ignitus said.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm willing to try. I want to take the first step," Spyro said.

"You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" Sparx said.

"Very well then. We'll go. You deserve to see your beginning before it all ends," Ignitus said.

"Am I the only one sane here? He's telling us we're doomed, alright! That's when I go, ah. Maybe we should go back to the forest with the flowers and the fun stuff."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. (But not too much as I probably won't update in years. -_-) R&R!


End file.
